better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
The End of the Rainbow (Episode)
For the song in this episode, see The End of the Rainbow. The End of the Rainbow is the thirteenth episode and the 178th episode overall in LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. The title of the episode referred to the song, that Mayor Sunny Skies sang. It will be paired up with “How to Grow a Flower”. In this episode, the Ninja and the Mane Six went to Hope Hollow, until they discover that the entire town and the ponies and people in it have been drained of color. Plot Roadtrip Panic! While traveling to Hope Hollow, the Ninja and the ponies look forward to the multiple activities mentioned in Rainbow Dash's letter–a Rainbow Dash Fan Club with many members, a luxury resort and spa, a butterfly garden, a bakery booth, a karaoke competition, fishing, and an award ceremony–though Twilight is curious as to why they have never heard of this festival until now, despite they had missed it, only to find the Desert of Doom instead. After several hours of traveling, the Ninja the ponies have yet to arrive in Hope Hollow, and all they see is a large rainbow ahead of them, as the Ninja realized that they never seen a rainbow back in Ninjago City. Expecting to pass right through it, they instead crash into it, causing the balloon to rupture and plummet toward the ground. Twilight teleports her friends to safety just before the crash, leaving the Ninja behind. Zane said that the Dragons from the First Realm didn’t respond, even for Firstbourne. Hence, the Ninja try something to escape the balloon: by using Airjitzu. However, Zane tells the Ninja that they never did Airjitzu during the Sons of the Overlord’s rule, and hence they are going to crash faster. With the Ninja knowing how to do Airjitzu, they successfully did. With the balloon destroyed, the Mane Six and the Ninja find themselves right outside Hope Hollow, but no one is there to welcome them. As they head into town to find their hotel, they notice no sign of activity, meeting only a single mare named Petunia Petals. When asked about the Rainbow Festival, Petunia is completely unaware of such an event happening, suggesting them to speak with Mayor Sunny Skies. She gives the Mane Six and the Ninja lodgings for the night at the Hope Hollow hotel, which is far less luxurious than Rainbow's invitation letter advertised. The ponies also notice that Petunia Petals' body is very gray. Rainbow apologizes to her friends for how underwhelming their trip is turning out to be, but Twilight and Lloyd says the important thing is that they are all together. The City of Gray The next morning, the Ninja and Mane Six walk into town and notice everyone and everything in Hope Hollow is mostly gray. Jay dislikes living in the city in gray and without color. As a result, the colorful ponies and many people attract a lot of attention and strange looks. While looking for Mayor Sunny Skies, they encounter a pair of twin Pegasus foals who look at Rainbow Dash in awe before running away, and they notice a middle-aged unicorn couple and an elderly stallion acting unfriendly toward each other. The ponies find Mayor Sunny Skies overseeing the repair of their hot air balloon, and he is overjoyed that Rainbow Dash accepted the invitation he sent, while making the startling discovery on who’s responsible for making the town colorless. While repairpony Torque Wrench repairs the balloon and the rainbow sign that crashed into it, Sunny Skies offers to give the Mane Six and the Ninja a tour of Hope Hollow, dodging any questions related to its lack of color. As the mayor shows them around town, they notice all the Rainbow Festival activities are underwhelming compared to how they were described in Rainbow's invitation. Living without color When pressed about this, Sunny finally confesses that there is no Rainbow Festival. The Mane Six are shocked over being misled, with some of them wanting to leave immediately, but Zane insists that they hear him out. Sunny explains through song that when his grandfather was the mayor, Hope Hollow was full of color, and the residents were all very friendly toward each other. To celebrate the town, Sunny's grandfather established the Rainbow Festival and invented a device called the Rainbow Generator to create an aurora of colors across the sky. When Sunny became mayor and inherited the Generator, however, the townsponies and many people slowly drifted apart. To fix this, Sunny made alterations to the Generator in order to generate a bigger rainbow aurora. Unfortunately, the magic in the Generator overloaded, causing the town's color to disappear. Since then, the mayor tried to get ponies and the people interested in the Rainbow Festival again, but his efforts were in vain, and letting the Ninja and the Mane Six accidentally went to the Desert of Doom was his last resort. Feeling sorry for the mayor and his poor town, the Mane Six and Ninja promises as an offer to help bring color back to Hope Hollow. Cast *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Bragi Schut - Bragi Schut *Barley Barrel - Sabrina Pitre *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Mayor Sunny Skies - Ian Hanlin *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Petunia Petals - Kelly Metzger *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman *Pickle Barrel - David Kaye *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Subaru - Dewyn Dalton *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong *Torque Wrench - Rhona Rhees *Zane - Brent Miller Song *The End of the Rainbow Transcript *The End of the Rainbow (Transcript) Trivia *'Narrator': Cole **This is the first time Cole narrates the episode title since “The Fate of Lloyd”. *This is the first time the Ninja did Airjitzu since “Pause and Effect”. **The reason is stated in LEGO Instagram on why you wanted to watch Season 11. *Cole makes a reference in “Sun and Lava”, because he remembers the time Aspheera erupts the Ancient Pyramid. *Bragi Schut had a cameo appearance when guiding the Ninja and the Mane Six to Hope Hollow hotel. This marks the first time he appears in the series. *Pinkie Pie's song "A Hundred Bottles of Pop" is a kid-friendly version of "99 Bottles of Beer", previously sung by Sweetie Belle in "Sleepless in Ponyville" as "99 Buckets of Oats". *Applejack mentions they "shoulda turned left at that last cloud insteada right," a reference to a recurring gag in Bugs Bunny cartoons where he always forgets to "take dat left toin at Albukoikee". Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *In the original Ninjago episode, the actual thirteenth episode is “The Explorer's Club”, but is was then pushed to the fifteenth episode of this series. *Cole narrates the episode title in this episode, after he got replaced by Rarity in Road Tripping. Gallery MLP_X_Ninjago_Rainbow_Roadtrip_The_End_Of_The_Rainbow_Title_Card.png